Deeply
by SeleneScorpio
Summary: [yaoi/lemon/BDSM] A mente de Ikki está confusa e partindo da máxima de que a melhor defesa é o ataque, o Cavaleiro de Fênix está decidido que mantendo o objeto de seu desejo longe, manteria também o próprio desejo longe. No entanto, Ikki vai perceber que Murphy não é só uma brincadeira e um colapso vai fazer a verdade vir à tona. Pelo amor de todos os deuses, leiam os avisos!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Oi povo!

Não, não é uma miragem, eu voltei a escrever!

A fic foi um presente de aniversário para mim mesma e para comemorar o lançamento de LoS. Espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada, Toei e blá blá blá, a fic não tem fins lucrativos, é um trabalho de fã para fã que eu faço com o maior carinho e amor.

**Avisos:** A fic contém yaoi lemon, ou seja, relacionamento e sexo entre dois homens, linguagem imprópria, palavras de baixo calão, e conteúdo BDSM, se não gosta, peço educadamente que clique no "x" no canto superior direito.

Na fic eu usei o Milo como mulher porque eu quis, tinha que ter algo de LoS afinal de contas né, MAAAAAAS eu considerei as lutas do anime/mangá.

Quero agradecer ao Keitaro Urashima, que foi um fofo e me indicou alguns livros para eu me basear para escrever algumas das cenas.

Não coloquei musica pra fic, mas eu a escrevi em sua maior parte desse capítulo ouvindo "Demons" do Imagine Dragons.

Boa leitura. Vejo vocês lá embaixo.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Capítulo 1**

**Mansão Kido,**

**Japão**

E aconteceu de repente, se alguém lhe perguntasse, a resposta seria "não tenho nem ideia". Ikki amara Esmeralda mais do que algum dia julgou ser possível, principalmente para alguém como ele. Ikki tinha se tornado um ser egoísta, frio, tomado pelo ódio, mas ainda assim, Esmeralda o amou, ela tinha visto o monstro dentro dele e o tinha aceitado, ela nunca teve medo.

Era clichê pensar assim, mas Esmeralda tinha sido uma luz brilhante em meio à escuridão na qual ele estava, com seus cabelos da cor do ouro, seus olhos tão verdes que lhe justificavam o nome e seu lindo sorriso que fazia Ikki sentir que tudo o que passara valera a pena. De algum modo, o jeito da menina lhe lembrava Shun, a alegria e inocência de ambos era algo que não morria, mesmo em lugares infernais com a Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

Ou era isso que pensava.

Esmeralda fora assassinada pelo próprio pai e Ikki se fechara em si mesmo novamente e fizera coisas terríveis, agira contra Athena e tentara matar seu próprio irmão.

E graças aos Deuses não conseguira, ou não seria melhor do que Guilty.

Então seus amigos lhe puxaram de volta para a luz... Ou talvez fora Shaka de Virgem, que ao fazê-lo perceber o quanto se importava com Shun, tinha o tirado definitivamente da escuridão.

Shaka se tornara um grande amigo, e não havia nada que Ikki não fizesse por ele, aliás, Fênix daria sua vida de bom grado por qualquer um de seus amigos.

Mas enfim, mesmo agora estando do lado certo, Ikki duvidava de que aquele sentimento que Esmeralda despertara nele pudesse ser recuperado.

Novamente, estava errado, ou, pelo menos, parcialmente. Ikki não estava apaixonado, mas irremediavelmente atraído.

O Cavaleiro de Fênix jamais saberia dizer quando parou com as provocações ou quando tinha começado a notar o quão belo e culto _ele_ era, mas principalmente, Ikki não sabia quando tinha percebido que também gostava de homens, talvez fosse por causa de Shaka, que mantinha um relacionamento de quase quatro anos com Mu, ou talvez fosse algo com ele próprio, mas não importava, quando deu por si, estava passando pela fase de negação dizendo a si mesmo que não, não estava se sentindo total e profundamente atraído por um homem.

Não importava que o homem em questão fosse tão lindo quanto um deus grego, ou que tivesse aqueles olhos maravilhosos da cor do céu, ou que seus cabelos fossem brilhantes como o sol ou que sua pele parecesse tão macia apesar dos anos de luta, não importava que seus lábios lhe parecessem tão apetitosos ou que seu sorriso lhe fazia sentir ciúmes de a quem era dirigido, ou que sua voz lhe provocasse arrepios, ou que...

Bom, deu pra perceber que o oriental não foi muito bem sucedido na fase de negação. Pois é, dizem que o maior pecado é tentar enganar a si mesmo.

Shun percebeu, é claro, o pequeno virginiano sempre fora muito intuitivo e apesar de Andrômeda não saber por quê, sabia que o irmão estava em conflito, mas ele não fazia nem ideia do que era, prova disso foi que, quando Ikki revelou tudo, o mais novo arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair.

Fênix entendia a reação do irmão, dentre todos os cavaleiros de bronze, Ikki era o que menos tinha "cara de gay", na verdade o de cabelos azulados era quem tinha os traços mais másculos dentre os cinco e durante muito tempo, desde a batalha das doze casas, todos pensaram que Shun fosse gay por conta do episódio na Casa de Libra (episódio esse que fazia Ikki se roer de raiva, diga-se de passagem); mas Andrômeda fez todos engolirem esses boatos quando anunciou seu casamento com June, estava marcado para dali a dois meses e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém que visse os dois juntos poderia negar o amor que havia entre eles, estavam completamente apaixonados.

Passado o tempo de choque, o jovem de cabelos esverdeados soltou um gritinho digno de ressuscitar os boatos sobre sua sexualidade e pulou em cima do irmão, abraçando-o.

- Ikkiiiiii! Estou tão feliz! Você com um dos meus melhores amigos, não podia ser melhor!

- Shun, calma lá, eu...

E o que quer que o leonino fosse dizer, foi interrompido por batidas na porta. Shun se recompôs e gritou um alegre "entre", a porta abriu-se numa pequena brecha e uma cabeça loira apareceu por ela.

E falando no diabo...

- Com licença, Shun - o loiro pediu educado e aquela voz fez o coração de Ikki acelerar-se.

- Ah Hyoga! Entra - o virginiano disse feliz lançando um olhar de esguelha para o leonino.

- Não, é necessário, não quero atrapalhar muito você e seu irmão - Hyoga sorriu para si mesmo, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo muito agradável.

- Já está atrapalhando, pato, fala logo o que você quer e vaza.

Pois é, Ikki tinha parado completamente de provocar o loiro e em lugar disso o estava tratando com extrema rudeza.

O sorriso do aquariano desapareceu instantaneamente, Shun lançou um olhar matador para o mais velho, que apenas bufou e cruzou os braços.

Hyoga não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Fênix, nos últimos meses o leonino o estava tratando muito mal e o loiro não se lembrava de ter feito algo para o companheiro, era verdade que sua relação com Ikki sempre fora de provocações e patadas dos dois lados, mas nunca houvera aversão real como a que Fênix tinha começado a demonstrar, parecia que Ikki realmente o odiava.

O russo soltou um suspiro triste, não queria que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, sempre tinha considerado Ikki um grande amigo apesar dos apesares.

- Shun, a Saori pediu para eu vir pegar o seu relatório sobre os orfanatos mantidos pela Fundação Graad, parece que algumas outras empresas estão querendo ajudar. - o loiro disse finalmente.

- Como se a Saori não tivesse dinheiro suficiente para manter todos eles - Fênix resmungou sendo prontamente ignorado pelos outros dois.

- Claro! - disse Shun mexendo em algumas coisas na gaveta de sua cômoda e depois entregou a Hyoga uma pasta amarela - Aqui está... E viu... Não ligue para o Ikki, ele está insuportável ultimamente, se precisar de alguma coisa não hesite em voltar.

- Obrigado, Shun, mas acho que isto é tudo - o loiro sorriu fracamente para o amigo e foi embora.

Após fechar a porta, Shun virou-se para seu irmão com cara de quem queria matar alguém.

- Ikki, francamente qual o seu problema? Você o fez ficar triste! Eu pensei que você o amgffgfgfg...

Ikki se moveu numa velocidade surpreendente para tapar a boca do irmão.

- Não fale alto - Fênix disse soltando o virginiano - Alguém pode ouvir.

- E qual o problema se alguém ouvir? - Shun perguntou bravo - Ikki, é um sentimento lindo!

- O quê as pessoas vão pensar?!

- E desde quando você se importa? - Shun gritou indignado - E nem pense em vir tampar a minha boca, Ikki Amamiya! Você se lembra de quando as pessoas pensaram que eu fosse gay, ninguém me tratou diferente por causa disso, por que tratariam você? Você já viu alguém condenando Shaka e Mu? Ou o Afrodite e seja lá quem for o sabor da semana? NINGUÉM-SE-IMPORTA! Só que você está sendo um vadio com o Hyoga!

- Era isso que eu ia te falar antes do pato socialista nos interromper, Shun! - Ikki disse erguendo os braços e começando a andar em círculos - Eu não estou... - abaixou a voz - Não estou apaixonado pelo Hyoga, só estou me sentindo... Fisicamente atraído por ele.

- E o que isso tem a ver com você estar sendo um vadio com ele? - Shun cruzou os braços e fez um bico adorável.

- Er...

- Ótimo! Nem você sabe! Isso faz muito sentido, Ikki!

Shun estava sendo sarcástico? Oi?

- Eu só te contei para que você não fique preocupado, Shun. Da ultima vez que você percebeu ter algo errado comigo, você me mandou para uma caralhada de médicos achando que eu tinha uma doença mortal. EU-ESTOU-BEM e vou resolver isso sozinho - o oriental disse bravo, dando as costas para sei irmão e caminhando até a porta.

- Um dia, Ikki, um dia você vai perceber que não pode fazer tudo sozinho - Shun suspirou, mas não impediu a saída do mais velho.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Hyoga saiu da sala de reuniões com um sorriso satisfeito, Saori, como sempre, fora impecável ao conseguir convencer algumas empresas privadas a apadrinhar alguns orfanatos, o loiro havia aprendido a admirar a jovem de melenas lilases, ela era implacável com tudo o que acreditava.

Estava indo para o próprio quarto na Mansão Kido quando sentiu uma tontura e precisou apoiar-se numa das paredes, aquilo vinha acontecendo a algum tempo e o russo não tinha dado importância, mas nos últimos dias tinha ficado mais constante e seu cosmo estava estranho, tinha vezes que ele oscilava perigosamente e ameaçava sair de controle.

- Besteira, só preciso comer alguma coisa. Não é aquilo. - disse para si mesmo se lembrando de certas passagens pós doze casas.

E foi para a cozinha, abriu a geladeira, mexeu em algumas coisas e resolveu contentar-se com uma maçã. Sentou-se numa cadeira e começou a comer a fruta o mais lentamente que podia.

- Ah! Eu mereço! - uma voz grave fez com que o loiro se sobressaltasse. Ikki estava no batente da porta com os braços cruzados e um grande carranca. - Não tenho paz em nenhum lugar dessa mansão!

Hyoga pensou em revidar, colocar para fora tudo o que tinha em mente, queria saber por quê o oriental o estava tratando tão mal, queria saber o que ele tinha feito de tão terrível! No entanto, o loiro não estava se sentindo bem e uma briga com Ikki era o que menos precisava agora.

- Eu já estava saindo, Ikki - respondeu levantando-se rapidamente, o que nem de perto foi uma boa ideia, na hora em que se levantou, teve uma vertigem forte e caiu sentado na cadeira novamente, sua visão estava turva, seu cérebro ficou em branco e por um momento, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, onde estava e quem era.

- Hyoga! - a voz de Ikki soou preocupada - Hyoga, o que aconteceu?

Pouco a pouco sua visão foi clareando e sua cabeça foi voltando ao normal, Hyoga olhou em volta. Ikki estava à sua frente com uma expressão preocupada, mas por que Ikki estava daquele jeito? O leonino o odiava! Olhou em volta, tinha se formado um círculo perfeito ao seu redor, estava tudo congelado. O que tinha feito?

Desvencilhou-se de Ikki, deixou cair no chão os restos congelados de sua maçã e saiu meio correndo meio cambaleando em direção a seu quarto. Precisava descansar, era isso, só precisava descansar.

- Hyoga, onde pensa que vai? - Ikki surgiu na sua frente contendo-o - Você precisa de ajuda!

- Deixe-me em paz, Fênix - o russo disse com a voz fraca.

- O quê? De jeito nenhum, vou chamar a Saori agora!

- Por que você se importa? - Hyoga disse baixo, mas alto o suficiente para o moreno ouvir e deter seus passos em direção à porta - Por que você se importa, cavaleiro? - ergueu a voz e novamente seu cosmo oscilou perigosamente, congelando mais um pedaço da cozinha, mas ele não se importou - Você me odeia. - disse num fio de voz e começou a nevar na cozinha.

Ikki suspirou e maneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não te odeio, Hyoga - disse com voz cansada - Nunca poderia te odiar... Eu vou chamar a Saori. - e saiu.

O russo bufou e mal o oriental tinha saído, foi para seu quarto, não antes de criar uma muralha de gelo em sua porta para garantir que ninguém o incomodasse. Sair dali, depois, não seria grande coisa para ele, mas sabia que ninguém na mansão conseguiria transpassar a parede.

Teria uma boa noite de sono, pela manhã estaria novo em folha e não, de modo algum pensaria em Ikki de Fênix, aquele maldito que não sabia o que queria.

E então adormeceu.

**XXXxxxXXX**

- Liguei para o mestre Dohko, ele logo estará aqui, Mu vai trazê-lo - disse Shiryu chegando perto dos outros, que estavam frente à parede de gelo que Hyoga criou.

- Saori, você que é Athena... - Seiya tentou.

- Eu não consegui, Seiya - Saori maneou a cabeça negativamente - Apenas as armas de Libra podem derrubar a parede de gelo eterno, é quase como o esquife de Camus.

Ikki bufou, fazendo com que as atenções virassem para ele.

- Hyoga quebrou. - ele disse num rosnado - Na Sibéria ele quebrou uma parede de gelo eterno para conseguir a armadura de Cisne e em Aquário ele quebrou o esquife de Camus de dentro para fora.

- Bom... Sim - Saori disse pensativa - No entanto, isso tem a ver com os poderes do Hyoga, e ele só conseguiu quebrar o esquife de Camus porque ele atingiu o zero absoluto.

- E infelizmente... Nem mesmo Camus pode atingir o zero absoluto e quebrar esta parede... - disse Shiryu pensativo - A não ser... - Dragão olhou para os outros - A não ser que alguém tenha boas novas do reino de Poseidon.

- Como saberíamos? - Seiya ergueu as mãos para o alto - O embaixador é o Hyoga!

No entanto, Shun soltou um grito feliz e abriu o maior dos sorrisos.

- Isaak! - disse o virginiano - Isaak conseguiu atingir o zero absoluto no ano passado! Hyoga veio me contar e estava muito feliz!

- Mas já chamamos o velhote, não precisamos do polvo gigante - Ikki disse emburrado.

- O Kraken é uma lula, Ikki, não um polvo e quer saber? - Shiryu virou-se para o de cabelos azuis - Por que está tão incomodado com o fato de que podemos chamar o Isaak? Você tem tratado o Hyoga da pior maneira possível e além do mais...

- Olhem! - Shun chamou a atenção apontando para o chão, onde uma grossa camada de gelo começava a se espalhar pelo chão e paredes - O cosmo do Hyoga...

- Está se espalhando - Seiya completou - Ele perdeu o controle do próprio cosmo... Tem algo muito errado.

- E vocês tinham alguma duvida? - Ikki bradou apontando para a parede - Olhem para essa coisa, olhem bem pra ela. Toda irregular, com pontas, pedaços mais grossos que outros, Hyoga nunca faria uma coisa dessas, ele é muito perfeccionista para isso.

- Você tem prestado bastante atenção ao Hyoga, Ikki - Seiya erguendo uma sobrancelha

Num timing perfeito, um sonoro "plac" foi ouvido e Mu, Milo e Dohko apareceram, este último estava despreocupadamente carregando a espada de Libra.

"Salvo pelo gongo" Ikki pensou aliviado.

- Na hora certa! - Saori disse aliviada.

- Deixem comigo - disse Dohko adiantando-se para a parede com a espada.

Milo chegou mais perto da Deusa, a amazona tinha sua habitual expressão de sarcasmo, mas Saori sabia o quanto ela se importava com o aprendiz de Camus.

- Athena - a escorpiana disse seriamente - Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas, Hyoga teve algo parecido com isso, eu vim ver se é a mesma coisa.

- Fico feliz que esteja aqui, Milo - Saori disse sorrindo - Tem sido difícil para o Hyoga, e tenho certeza que sua presença fará bem a ele, ele gosta muito de você. Mu - ela virou-se para o ariano, este parecia exaurido depois de se teletransportar de Atenas, ainda mais levando duas pessoas junto a ele. - Por favor, descanse agora, pode escolher um quarto de sua preferência.

- Obrigado, Athena. - o Guardião de Áries agradeceu - Mas primeiro quero ver como Hyoga está.

Dohko tinha acabado de destruir a parede de gelo.

- Por que ele tirou a roupa mesmo? - Seiya cochichou para Shiryu.

- Não sei, mas é uma lição que eu aprendi - Dragão respondeu.

Grossos blocos de gelo caíram pelo chão, eles se adiantaram para a porta, só para perceber que ela também estava congelada, assim como o resto da parede.

Ikki explodiu seu cosmo fazendo com que calor invadisse todos os lugares, nada daquilo ia descongelar, mas pelo menos não estaria tão frio; e mandou uma bola de energia para a porta, fazendo madeira voar para todos os lados.

Saori correu até seu cavaleiro do gelo tomando cuidado para não escorregar na grossa camada de gelo que cobria o chão, na verdade não havia coisa alguma naquele quarto que não estivesse completamente congelado.

Hyoga estava com uma estranha cor azulada, a Deusa posicionou as mãos sobre o peito dele e seu cosmo dourado iluminou todo o aposento, ela começou a enviar ondas de cura para o corpo do russo. Todos estavam preocupados e olhavam da Deusa para o cavaleiro com apreensão, era extremamente raro um cavaleiro ficar doente, por isso quando acontecia todos ficavam alarmados.

O cosmo de Saori se apagou e ela voltou-se para os outros.

- Não é físico, não posso curá-lo... Mas pelo menos ele voltou à cor normal - declarou vendo as expressões de seus cavaleiros começando a revelar pânico.

O alto suspiro de Milo foi ouvido, a ruiva maneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Quando você vai aprender a pedir ajuda, Hyoga? - a mulher afastou-se pegado o celular.

- Deixe-me tentar - Mu adiantou-se sentando-se perto de Hyoga - Se eu não achar o problema, talvez pelo menos consiga acordá-lo.

O ariano pousou cada mão de um lado do rosto do loiro e fechou os olhos, deixando que seus poderes telecinéticos o guiassem.

A mente e Hyoga estava turva, cheia de coisas, um verdadeiro pandemônio, só não estava pior do que a de Saga.

Milo voltou para o quarto olhando curiosa para Mu, mas não deu importância, se o companheiro pudesse fazer algo, mesmo que pouco, seria muito bem vindo.

- Milo, o que aconteceu com o pato? - Ikki perguntou com sua habitual educação.

A amazona torceu o nariz para os modos do oriental, mas ainda assim respondeu.

- Eu chamo isso de "panela de pressão explodindo". - a ruiva olhou triste para o amigo deitado na cama. - Preciso falar com todos vocês, deixem Mu sossegado.

- Vou ficar aqui com ele - disse Dohko seriamente - Mu está muito fraco.

A amazona assentiu para o companheiro e caminhou até a sala de estar com os moradores da mansão e virou-se para ficar de frente a cada uma deles.

- Vocês sabem desde quando isso está acontecendo? - ela perguntou séria.

- Hum... Hyoga reclamou de tonturas uma vez - Shiryu disse esforçando-se para lembrar - mas ele disse que não era nada, só precisava comer alguma coisa... Acho que faz uns dois meses já.

- Dois meses... Alguma coisa mudou por aqui nesses dois meses? Qualquer coisa? - a ruiva perguntou pensativa - Hyoga normalmente lida bem com pressão, eu quero saber se aconteceu algo que o incomodasse muito a ponto de atingi-lo emocionalmente e, veja bem, estamos falando do Hyoga e sabemos que isso não é fácil.

A expressão de todos mudou drasticamente para compreensão e ela percebeu isso.

- Bom... - Shun começou olhando de esguelha para o irmão mais velho - Tem essa coisa do...

- Não importa! - uma voz soou do alto da escadaria, Hyoga tinha acordado - Nada disso importa, não precisava ter se incomodado e vindo até aqui, Milo.

- Alexei! - Milo gritou raivosa e num piscar de olhos ela estava na frente dele enfiando o dedo na cara do loiro - Seu moleque mal agradecido, você deixou todos preocupados, até mesmo Camus! Você me prometeu que se acontecesse isso de novo você ia me chamar, francamente, você merece levar umas agulhadas na bunda pra aprender! Será que o pós Doze Casas não te ensinou nada, moleque?

O russo riu e puxou a grega para um abraço.

- Obrigado por vir, Milo, mas eu estou bem de verdade.

- Agora está... - a amazona disse triste - No entanto, aquilo vai voltar e você sabe, vai voltar pior.

- Eu pretendo resolver esse problema antes de estourar de novo, não se preocupe. - Hyoga disse sério soltando a amazona.

Na sala de estar, Ikki viu aquela cena e fechou a cara, certo que Milo era a melhor amiga de Hyoga desde que o russo levou uma surra na Casa de Escorpião e tudo bem, ela era a namorada de Camus, mas precisava abraçar assim?

- Esse ciúmes todo vai te fazer envelhecer, Ikki - Shun cochichou.

- Não sei do que está falando - Fênix disse entre dentes.

- Oh, claro que não, eu me esqueci de que você não queria estar no lugar da Milo agora. - Andrômeda terminou com um sorriso inocente.

Quem precisa de deuses malucos querendo dominar o mundo quando se tem um irmão?

Quando tudo se acalmou e todos foram para seus quartos para seu merecido sono, Hyoga saiu do quarto de hóspedes onde estava (a porta do quarto dele estava em pedaços) e foi silenciosamente até o quarto de Ikki, que ficava em frente à seu quarto real, admirou a "decoração" que seu cosmo desvairado fizera e, por fim, arrombou a fechadura do quarto do leonino e entrou no aposento, não se esquecendo de congelar a fechadura novamente para que a porta não se abrisse.

- Você demorou, Hyoga, pensei que não viria mais - a voz do oriental soou na escuridão.

O loiro acendeu seu cosmo, iluminando o aposento inteiro e encarou o cavaleiro.

- Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa séria, Fênix. - disse friamente.

- Sim, acho que precisamos.

**Continua...**

**XXXxxxXXX**

**N/A:** Bom, pessoal por hoje é só, eu vou postar um capítulo por semana todos os sábados, a fic será curta, eu prevejo por volta de cinco capítulos.

Vocês acharam que a explicação para a crise do Hyoga ficou meio bosta? Porque eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor, desculpem x.x

Obrigada por terem lido, vejo vocês semana que vem.  
>Beijinhos!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada, Toei e blá blá blá, a fic não tem fins lucrativos, é um trabalho de fã para fã que eu faço com o maior carinho e amor.

**Avisos:** A fic contém yaoi lemon, ou seja, relacionamento e sexo entre dois homens, linguagem imprópria, palavras de baixo calão, e conteúdo BDSM, se não gosta, peço educadamente que clique no "x" no canto superior direito.

Capitulo escrito ao som dos CDs do Amaranthe =3

Quero agradecer ao Keitaro Urashima, que foi um fofo e me indicou alguns livros para eu me basear para escrever algumas das cenas.

Boa leitura. Vejo vocês lá embaixo.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Capítulo 2**

Ikki suspirou. Hyoga ficava lindo à luz de seu cosmo daquele jeito, parecia que seus olhos cerúleos brilhavam com mais força, os olhos do oriental desceram pelo corpo do loiro, a camiseta branca colada a seu corpo não deixava nada para Ikki imaginar, os braços fortes cruzados sobre seu peito deixavam os músculos mais salientes, ele usava, também, uma calça preta de tactel que mesmo larga, Ikki sabia porque já tinha reparado diversas vezes, marcava o traseiro do loiro.

Fênix umedeceu os lábios.

- Uhum - Hyoga pigarreou chamando a atenção do outro - Sabe, eu não tenho a noite toda, você pode me secar depois.

Ikki piscou algumas vezes tentando ordenar os pensamentos, cobriu-se até o pescoço com o edredom para esconder a ereção recém formada e se sentir mais seguro e suspirou.

- Pergunte tudo o que quer saber, pato - disse indicando um puff azul ao lado da cama.

Hyoga sentou-se no puff, cruzou as pernas elegantemente e apoiou-se no próprio joelho enquanto Ikki acendia a luz, o russo não sabia nem por onde começar as perguntas.

Quando o quarto se iluminou de verdade, Hyoga pôde ver melhor o ambiente, nunca tinha entrado no quarto de Ikki antes e percebeu que era até bastante organizado se considerasse o temperamento do dono.

- Bom, cavaleiro, eu...

- Hyoga, pare - Fênix o interrompeu - Pare com isso, você sempre me chamou pelo meu nome ou por apelidos provocativos.

Hyoga arqueou uma sobrancelha

- Você não pode estar querendo que eu te trate como antes - o loiro disse com frieza. - O que nós somos, Fênix? Pois eu te digo: Somos meras pessoas que fazem o mesmo trabalho, já fomos amigos antes, mas isso foi antes de você começar a agir diferente comigo. E eu estou aqui para isso. O que eu te fiz de tão terrível que me faça merecer ser tratado assim?

Hyoga estava tão perto... Ikki podia sentir o cheiro do perfume amadeirado do loiro, seus sentidos estavam inebriados, era um verdadeiro teste para seu autocontrole e tinha medo de que a qualquer momento Cisne pudesse ver que ocorria por baixo do edredom. Droga! Devia ter posto o puff mais longe, seria impossível ter uma conversa civilizada daquele jeito!

O moreno forçou seu cérebro e tentou ater-se ao que ele conseguiu absorver das palavras do loiro, que foi basicamente o por que da mudança em sua atitude, mas a coisa é, Hyoga não tinha feito nada, era só um cara lindo que teve o azar de ser desejado por alguém como Ikki.

- Você não me fez nada, Hyoga - Ikki respondeu num suspiro - Você só... Nasceu assim.

E por "nasceu assim" o oriental se referia à beleza estonteante do russo, mas percebeu a merda que tinha falado quando a expressão do loiro mudou de fria para dolorosa.

- Obrigado, cavaleiro, isso foi bem revelador - o aquariano levantou-se ofendido.

Aquela galinha queimada! Como ele ousava dizer aquele tipo de coisa?

Sentiu novamente seu cosmo oscilar, mas que merda! Adiantou-se para a porta mandando um filete de energia quebrando a selo de gelo que tinha feito na fechadura, no dia seguinte partiria para o Santuário junto a Mu, Milo e Dohko, quando recuperasse o total controle de si mesmo poderia voltar para a mansão... Sim, era uma boa ideia, além do mais, não era a primeira vez que buscava refúgio num lugar longínquo.

- Hyoga, espera! - Ikki chamou, mas o loiro não se deteve, então Fênix levantou-se e o segurou pelo ombro - Não era o que eu quis dizer.

O russo sentiu o sangue ferver e virou-se de frente para o leonino olhando-o nos olhos apesar da pequena diferença de altura.

- Como assim "não era o que você quis dizer"? - os olhos do aquariano se tornaram azul gelo e a temperatura no quarto começou a cair - Como alguém fala algo assim "sem querer"?

- Hyoga, calma - disse Ikki, não queria machucar o amigo, mas se este o atacasse, teria que se defender.

- Calma? - o loiro abriu um sorriso de lado e numa velocidade espantosa, prensou o moreno na parede mais próxima, apertando seu antebraço contra o pescoço de Ikki - Eu estou calmo, se não estivesse, você estaria num esquife agora - o cosmo do aquariano o envolvia numa aura selvagem, Ikki nunca tinha visto nada igual, será que era assim que ele se parecia quando estava tomado pela fúria?

- Hy-Hyoga, por favor - lutar contra o russo estava fora de questão, tinha prometido a si mesmo que não usaria seu cosmo novamente contra seus amigos, e apesar de ser fisicamente mais forte do que o loiro, Hyoga tinha a vantagem do cosmo descontrolado.

No entanto, aquela situação não deixava de ser excitante e... Oh não! Não, seu doente! Isso não é excitante, ele quer te matar!

Oh, mas sentir o corpo do Hyoga tão próximo ao seu... quase colado... e apesar do frio vindo do cosmo, podia quase sentir o calor do corpo do outro, parecia até que aquele perfume que tinha sentido antes estava mais intenso. Soltou um grunhido nervoso, seu maldito corpo traidor estava começando a dar sinais daquela proximidade, Hyoga estava dizendo alguma coisa, mas estava difícil prestar atenção enquanto se preocupava em tentar conter a ereção que estava se formando, porque disfarçar seria impossível, o loiro estava muito colado a si.

- ... e pra terminar, se voc... - Hyoga parou seu discurso abruptamente, seus lindos olhos azuis cresceram e seu cosmo apagou-se instantaneamente ao mesmo tempo que o loiro o soltou e afastou-se.

Oh... Ele tinha percebido.

- Desculpe - disse o aquariano meio encabulado - Eu não queria...

- Está tudo bem - o leonino disse massageando o pescoço - Eu ando meio... sensível ultimamente.

- Eu vejo... - o russo disse olhando de canto para o mais velho, que parecia estar irritado - Eu já vou.

Ikki viu o loiro retirar-se, e até pensou em pedir para ele ficar, mas seu bom senso o fez ficar parado e apenas observar enquanto o outro ficava fora de vista.

Hyoga saiu do quarto o mais rápido que a educação permitia, por Athena, que coisa constrangedora! Principalmente porque sabia que o que tinha acontecido a Fênix era uma reação puramente física, Hyoga era um homem muito bem resolvido quanto às suas preferências sexuais e é claro, adorava ver alguém reagir à sua presença daquele jeito, mas tinha total noção de que Ikki era hétero e por isso só podia imaginar que o oriental estava há muito tempo na seca.

Claro que o loiro achava que Fênix era um belo espécime masculino, na verdade, era o ideal que cavaleiro que Hyoga tinha em mente, com aquele corpo moreno musculoso, traços viris, aparência selvagem... Sim, Ikki era lindo... Lindo e hétero, por isso há muito tinha resolvido que não valia a pena tentar algo, até porque a relação entre os dois não ajudava.

Saber que Fênix estava fora de seu alcance não o incomodava exatamente, Hyoga contentava-se em olhar disfarçadamente para o corpo do outro quando este não prestava atenção e podia até prever quando ele estava perto pelo cheiro característico de sua colônia, algo como couro, madeira queimada e tabaco**(1)**. No entanto, aquele tipo de pensamento não o levaria a nada, era melhor gastar seu tempo e energia com algo que valesse a pena.

Passou em frente ao quarto que estava ocupando e pensou por um momento, não, não havia a menor chance de conseguir dormir, será que...?

Bom, não custava tentar. Pegou seu celular e discou um número conhecido, enquanto o aparelho fazia a chamada, deixou-se perder novamente em pensamentos quando ouviu a voz sonolenta do outro lado.

- _Uhn, Hyoga, você sabe que eu te adoro, mas..._ - bocejo - _Sabe que horas são?_

- Sei sim - o loiro respondeu divertido - Qual é a probabilidade de você estar no Japão?

- _Bem altas_ - outro bocejo - _Camus me ligou falando do seu problema e Julian queria mesmo que alguém viesse falar com Athena..._

- Você? Mas o embaixador do Julian não é o Sorento?

- _Sorento está... Com problemas maiores no momento, quem está no lugar dele é Kanon, mas como eu já vinha mesmo, não custava representar Poseidon._

- Kanon como embaixador... Aí está algo que eu gostaria de ver - o russo riu.

- _Ele está mandando bem até_ - não estava mais bocejando, bom sinal - _Mas a que devo sua ilustre ligação, camarada_**(2)**_?_

Hyoga torceu o nariz, odiava ser chamado de "camarada", mas era exatamente por isso que Isaak o fazia.

- Onde você está hospedado? Estou indo aí.

- _Lugar de sempre... Quarto de sempre, mas você já sabia._

- Chego em vinte minutos.

- _Eu sei... Vou fazer café. __Näkemiin_**(3)**.

- до свидания**(4)**.

Hyoga desligou o celular com um sorriso de canto. Party time!

**XXXxxxXXX**

Na manhã seguinte, Ikki acordou com uma carranca maior que de costume, claro que isso tinha a ver com seu pequeno "problema noturno", nem os banhos gelados adiantavam mais, claro que, em primeiro momento adiantavam sim, mas a sensação do corpo de Hyoga junto ao seu não lhe saía da cabeça e então... Lá estava de novo.

Na hora do café da manhã, percebeu que Hyoga não estava presente, mas ficou calado, todos os outros estavam tranquilos então não havia motivos para se preocupar.

Saori estava apressada, algo sobre ter que ir viajar e tentar resolver pelo menos um pouco da questão do trabalho escravo infantil. A Fundação Graad tinha fechado recentemente uma das fábricas de uma famosa grife de roupas e calçados esportivos em uma das ilhas da Indonésia e agora Saori estava de olho em mais um dessas fábricas, dessa vez no Vietnã, normalmente quando a Deusa saía nessas incursões, Hyoga ia com ela como embaixador, mas dessa vez quem estava de malas prontas era Seiya.

- O que aconteceu com o pato congelado? - Ikki perguntou a Shiryu, que estava ajudando a colocar as malas no carro.

- Hyoga está em reunião com o representante de Poseidon - Dragão disse desinteressado, mas por algum motivo a fala do cavaleiro fez Milo rir.

- Sabe de algo que não é do conhecimento geral, Milo? - Shiryu perguntou impassível.

- Naaada - a amazona desencostou-se da parece e deu mais uma mordida na maçã em sua mão - Só que eu ouvi o Hyoga saindo de madrugada e desde então a moto dele está sumida, imagino o quão comprida foi essa reunião.

- Guarde esse veneno para você, Milo - o chinês disse colocando a ultima mala no carro - Poseidon ligou hoje de manhã avisando que Isaak tinha vindo representá-lo e logo depois Hyoga ligou avisando que, como sabia que Saori saía de viajem hoje, já estava cuidando da reunião.

- E eu não duvido - a amazona disse séria - Hyoga é extremamente responsável e é claro que ele está cuidando da reunião, mas ele não fez isso a noite toda.

- Isso não me importa - Dragão terminou voltando para dentro da mansão.

Ikki estava com a cabeça girando, era muita informação. Recapitulando:

1 - Hyoga não passou a noite na mansão;

2 - Isaak estava no Japão representando Poseidon... ISAAK, não Sorento.

3 - Nenhum dos dois estava na sala de reuniões ou no escritório da mansão, o que nos leva a...

4 - Estavam no quarto de hotel de Isaak.

A expressão do leonino se fechou.

- Eu já te disse que você vai envelhecer precocemente? - a voz ao seu lado o chamou a atenção e o fez assustar-se.

- Shun! De onde você surgiu?!

- Eu? Estava aqui o tempo todo, você anda muito disperso, irmão - o rapaz de cabelos verdes afastou-se com as mãos nas costas cantarolando suavemente.

Hyoga só foi chegar três horas depois, ele parecia bem mais relaxado do que na noite anterior, parecia até... Feliz.

- Olá!

- Oh Hyoga - Mu disse sorrindo para o loiro - Pesei que não chegaria a tempo de nos despedirmos.

O loiro parou para pensar por um instante, tinha conversado com Isaak a respeito dos seus planos de ir ao Santuário e o finlandês condenou essa atitude do amigo.

_- E desde quando você foge dos problemas, camarada?_ - dissera o General de Kraken.

Ao que parecia, desde as Doze Casas, mas aquilo mudaria.

- Que bom que cheguei a tempo então - sorriu o russo.

- Como foi a noite, Hyoga? Divertiu-se? - perguntou Milo maliciosa.

- Bastante, Milo - o loiro disse retribuindo o olhar cheio de significados da escorpiana - Foi muito... Satisfatório.

- Eu vejo - a ruiva respondeu com um sorriso de canto.

- Uhum! - um forte pigarreio veio da base das escadas - A Saori pediu para você deixar o relatório da... _reunião_ na mesa dela, pato, e avisar a lagartixa se precisar de algo da Fundação.

Hyoga olhou para o cavaleiro e soltou um discreto suspiro.

- Obrigado, Fênix, cuidarei disso agora. Milo, antes de você ir embora, poderia avisar os cozinheiros de que teremos uma visita para o jantar?

- Sem problemas, eu ia lá mesmo pra fazer uma boquinha...

- Você não para de comer desde o café da manhã... Você está bem, Milo? - Shun perguntou sério, mas se arrependeu ao ver o olhar afiado que a escorpiana lhe lançou.

- Vou te perdoar dessa vez só porque você é bonitinho - ela disse com falsa calma.

Hyoga, no entanto, não ficou para ouvir o restante da conversa, subiu as escadas sentindo um par de olhos sobre si, olhos estes que não precisava nem virar-se para saber a quem pertenciam. Tinha passado grande parte da noite conversando com Isaak a respeito do Cavaleiro de Fênix e a outra parte fazendo sexo como há muito não fazia. Sexo com Isaak sempre foi muito intenso, o finlandês conhecia bem seu corpo e sabia conduzi-lo a orgasmos cinematográficos, ambos os aprendizes de Camus davam-se bem na cama um do outro, mas um relacionamento mais sério revelou-se insustentável anos atrás.

No entanto, a amizade deles continuava (juntamente aos benefícios) e em nome dessa amizade, Isaak resolvera ver por si mesmo o Cavaleiro de Fênix e tirar suas próprias conclusões, afinal, o finlandês conhecia o amigo loiro e sabia que Hyoga era um desastre quando tinha que perceber pequenas coisas.

Bateu suavemente na porta do escritório de Saori onde acreditava que Shiryu se encontrava, normalmente era ele quem assumia a posição de C.E.O quando a jovem de melenas lilases estava fora. Ao ouvir o "entre" no outro lado, o russo abriu a porta.

- Com licença, Shiryu - pediu, vendo o amigo suspirar irritado.

- Pode falar Hyoga, o que Poseidon queria?

- Está irritado, meu amigo? O que aconteceu? - o loiro perguntou preocupado.

- É o trabalho infantil... - Dragão disse frustrado - Não paro de receber denuncias, Hyoga, as fábricas estão pipocando na minha frente e eu não sei mais o que fazer, já cheguei até a pensar que talvez a ideia de Poseidon não fosse tão ruim assim...

- Não diga isso, Shiryu! - o loiro disse alarmado - Não podemos pensar dessa forma.

- É, eu sei, eu sei... É só frustração, uma hora vai passar... Mas e a reunião com Kraken? Qual era a pauta?

- Oh sim, as Empresas Solo solicitaram ajuda da Fundação Graad para fiscalizar os navios petrolíferos, muitos conseguiram fugir da fiscalização e estavam totalmente fora das normas de segurança que foram estabelecidas. Poseidon e Krishna detectaram vários microvazamentos por toda costa do Oceano Índico e Bian disse que tinha alguns no Pacífico Norte também. - o loiro narrou.

Shiryu pensou por um instante e suspirou novamente.

- Acho que dá para fazer, vou entrar em contato com algumas pessoas e acionar as filiais da Fundação pelo mundo, até amanhã eu te dou uma resposta.

- Isaak vai vir jantar conosco hoje.

- Então eu mesmo falo com ele, obrigado, Hyoga - o moreno dirigiu um sorriso cansado para o amigo.

Na hora de Mu, Dohko e Milo irem embora, a ruiva pregou mais um sermão no loiro e ameaçou novamente dar agulhadas na bunda de Hyoga caso o loiro não entrasse em contato falando de sua situação.

E a hora do jantar chegou rápido, rápido demais na opinião de Ikki, quando deu por si estava sentado à mesa junto com seus companheiros... e aquele marina.

A presença do General de Kraken o incomodava, aquela intimidade toda com Hyoga estava irritando-o muito, e tinha noção de que o estava encarando demais, merda! Devia ter seguido seus planos e ido jantar fora, mas algo dentro dele mandou que ficasse, sua intuição, talvez...

Intuição filha da puta! Nunca mais a seguiria!

Estava se sentindo estranho, como se estivesse sendo observado, chegou até a olhar os arredores, mas não encontrou nenhum par de olhos em si. Ótimo! Agora estava paranoico!

Terminou o jantar ainda se sentindo observado e se trancou em seu quarto. Talvez sair para beber fosse uma ideia melhor, é, com certeza.

Pegou as chaves de sua moto e saiu da mansão sem avisar, ninguém estranharia mesmo...

**XXXxxxXXX**

- Agora acredita em mim? A educação em pessoa - Hyoga comentou enquanto acompanhava Isaak ao escritório, onde Shiryu falaria com o amigo.

- Ora Hyoga, francamente - o finlandês maneou a cabeça negativamente - Você merece mesmo o apelido de "pato".

- Por que diz isso? - o russo perguntou emburrado.

- Porque o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver, camarada, e estava bem óbvio o ciúme que Fênix estava sentindo de você, ele rosnava cada vez que eu te tocava. - Kraken informou divertido - Ele te deseja, loirinho.

- Impossível Isaak, Ikki é hétero.

- Jamais - disse o general incisivo - Bi talvez, mas hétero jamais. Quer saber? Tire a prova. - disse tirando as chaves de seu quarto de hotel e jogando-as para o russo - Eu ficarei com o seu quarto aqui essa noite. Divirta-se, camarada. - completou em tom jocoso entrando no escritório e deixando Hyoga para tás com uma expressão bastante pensativa.

Será...?

**Continua...**

**XXXxxxXXX**

**N/A:** Ok, eu não postei ontem x.x vou estipular todos os fds pra eu postar então, ok?

Por favor, me digam o que estão achando, a opinião de vocês é importante!

Beijos! Até semana que vem!

**(1)** Essa é uma das sete fragrâncias usadas pra fazer perfume, chama-se "Couro".

**(2) Camarada:** _"Comrade"_ foi um termo usado durante a Revolução Russa de 1917 em que os comunistas usavam esse termo como uma forma de tratamento igualitária, nesse caso ela tem conotação militar.

**(3)** Näkemiin e** (4)** до свидания : equivalente em finlandês e russo respectivamente para "adeus" (by Google tradutor).


End file.
